This document relates to lighting devices and modules.
Light sources based on wavelength conversion use excitation light produced by solid-state light sources such as laser diodes (LDs) or light emitting diodes (LEDs) to optically excite wavelength conversion materials such as phosphors or quantum dots to produce high brightness light at wavelengths different from the wavelength of the excitation light.